One More Level
by mistfulnight73
Summary: Blaine wants to have their relationship move to the next level but he was afraid of what Kurt would say.   rated M for later chapters


_**One More Level**_

_**Klaine story**_

I do not own Glee or the Character's

Chapter 1:

Kurt and Blaine were dating for a few months now. Ever since Kurt sang Blackbird Blaine never felt closer to Kurt. Blaine wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but he wasn't sure how Kurt would feel, he didn't know if Kurt was ready to take their relationship to the next level, and he didn't want an awkwardness to fall upon them. So he decided to take things slow.

"Blaine… are you ok?" said a high voice, "You've been staring at your desk since the beginning of class." Blaine came out of his daze "Uh what, oh sorry Kurt. I was just um thinking." never having his eyes leaving the desk. "Oh… Of what?" Blaine's face lit up with heat rushing up his body, "Uhhhh… I… I don't really know. I guess I just spaced out." Blaine knew it was a lie, but he didn't wont Kurt knowing what he was thinking.

Kurt was worried about his boyfriends behavior, but he didn't want to say anything especially if Blaine wasn't comfortable talking about it. "Alright, if you say so."

After school finally ended Kurt and Blaine went to their favorite coffee shop. Blaine was happy it was Friday, he needed the weekend to think alone. But right now he just needed to stay focused. He didn't need Kurt to worry.

"So, Blaine, what are you planning to do this weekend?" 'oh my plan was to some how make our relationship move to the next level and maybe even try to seduce you. Yeah like I'm going to say that.' He thought to himself. He defiantly wasn't going to seduce Kurt. At least he didn't have to worry about that sort of thing, yet. A moment later he realize he never answered Kurt's question. "Um Blaine?" Kurt starred at him questioning him. Then Blaine suddenly blurted out, "I don't know, I was hoping we could hang out." He didn't even realize he said that, he never even thought it threw. Great. Now he going to make Kurt worry all weekend. "Oh, well, Finn and I were going to hangout. You know brother to brother. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you tagged along. Plus we hangout all the time. I mean we have to live with each other." Kurt laughed. Blaine starred at Kurt for a moment. "I love your laugh, its so adorable." Blaine couldn't help but say. A lot of things about Kurt he found adorable, his laugh, his smile, him in general, everything pretty much Blaine found adorable. Kurt couldn't help but blush, hey the guy was only human and when someone said something sweet he couldn't help but blush. "So, how about tomorrow?" "Sounds good to me." Blaine had to take that 'taking the relationship to the next level' out of his mind, he could figure it out when he got home, he needed some alone time. They finished their coffees and left. Kurt dropped Blaine off and kissed him good-bye.

As soon as Kurt got home he notice that his dad and step-mom were not home. He entered his home. Kurt didn't hear Finn. He figured that Finn was with Rachel, he wouldn't be surprise. Kurt started to walk in the home. He headed toured the fridge. Someone had to make supper. He grabbed a few items from the fridge and placed them on the counter and started to flip threw a nearby cookbook.

Suddenly Kurt didn't feel like he was alone anymore, he almost felt that he was being watched in his own home. He turned around, nothing. He relaxed a little and turned to finish flipping threw the book. Suddenly right in front of him was Puck. Kurt jumped back, and his face turned pale. "You look like you have just seen a ghost Princess." Puck laughed, "Uhhh… why are you here?" Kurt asked Puck. "Oh, me and Finn are working on a Spanish project." of course.

Finn entered the kitchen, "Hey Kurt, mom and dad are out of town for a little while and Puck is spending the tonight. here" 'Nice' Kurt thought. "Lovely." "Hey, don't make it seem like a bad thing, and don't try anything when I'm sleeping." Puck laughed. 'Gross!' Kurt thought, Puck would be the last person he would be seen with.

"I have a boyfriend you know." Kurt and Puck were good friends, they were always teased each other and joking around so Finn called them Purt . "I'm just teasing," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Um, yeah Kurt, Puck is going to hangout out with us tomorrow." Kurt smiled. Perfect now he could defiantly could persuade Finn to have Blaine hangout to. Its not like its hard to persuade Finn, Kurt just didn't want him to feel uncomfortable even though Finn liked the guy. "Fine. But if Puck hangs out, then," he paused and smiled again, "Blaine does to." "Alright it will be like a guys night." Kurt laughed. "Yeah but without the gay sex." only Puck. He was cool with Kurt being gay and they were really friends ever since Kurt left for Dalton.

"Oh sure make fun of the gay guy." Kurt smirked. "Sorry I had to, it was a perfect moment." "I ordered pizza Kurt so you don't need to make supper tonight." 'wow why didn't he say that in the first place' Kurt thought. "Oh ok."

After the pizza came and after they ate, Kurt went to his room. It was 11:30. He wasn't tired so he decided to read, after read a couple of chapters Kurt soon drifted off in to a deep sleep.

When the morning arrived. Kurt went down stairs to the kitchen for coffee (not as good as his favorite coffee place but good enough) then walked over to the living room. Finn and Puck came entered the house. Kurt looked shocked. Finn usual woke up close to noon never eight.

"So what are we all going to do today?" Puck asked Finn, "I really don't know," Kurt looked over at the two but they didn't seem to notice. "Dude I know what we are going to do!" if it was coming from Puck it wasn't a good sign. "What?" "We are going to throw a small party. It doesn't have to be a big crowd." "I don't know if my parent will like the idea, but if we do throw a party only the people from Glee Club are invited. I don't need to get into trouble." 'What are you doing Finn!' Kurt thought. They were going to be in so much trouble if their parents found out. Then Kurt thought for another minute. Kurt thought to himself for a moment 'maybe I could use this as a excuse to leave during the party and go some where's else with Blaine'. "So the people invited are the New Directions and Blaine, Right?" Finn and Puck both jumped back not realizing that Kurt has been listening the whole time. "Oh um yeah," Puck said. Kurt smiled then spoke, "Looks like we got our selves a Glee party."


End file.
